


This Song Is About You

by vanessa_dingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanessa_dingle/pseuds/vanessa_dingle
Summary: Decided to do some fics based on songs that I’ve listened to that relate to vanity. Don’t know whether I’ll do more than one but comment any suggestions.Most of the fics won’t be based on a certain point within the vanity storyline and may not match up with current storylines (eg Bails and Ryan)





	This Song Is About You

Chapter 1: You Are The Reason 

Based on You Are The Reason by Calum Scott/Leona Lewis 

Charity has some making up to do, and her emotions take over. 

(Some characteristics are not fully the characteristics within the soap, just wanted to change them and have a bit of fun)

 

There goes my heart beating  
'Cause you are the reason  
I'm losing my sleep  
Please come back now

She looks over to the smaller blonde, sitting on the other side of the pub with her fellow vets. She missed her she knew that. She missed everything about her. The way she leaned into her as they sat on the sofa watching the tv. The smell of her hair, the smell that comforted her during her times of need, that reminded her she was there. Her smile, god that smile. The contagious smile that made everyone ten times happier. Her heart pounded at the sight of that smile now, beaming across her face at whatever Rhona seemed to be rattling on about. She was happy that Ness was happy, but sad that it wasn’t her making her laugh, instead it was her best friend, someone who had actually been there during her time of need, unlike herself. 

It was her own fault she wasn’t sleeping. Without Ness there she couldn’t and she was the one person that had pushed Ness away. 

“It’s for her own good.” 

The one line she had repeated to herself over the last two months. And she’d believed it at first, that Ness didn’t need her and the baggage that came through her complicated life. Then she heard the rumors, that Ness had been dating. And she was jealous. More than jealous. 

 

There goes my mind racing  
And you are the reason  
That I'm still breathing  
I'm hopeless now

She wanted her back, needed her back even. But she had broken her heart. Yes, they weren’t in a ‘relationship’ as such but everyone knew how they’d fallen. Oh god, they’d fallen hard. In such a small space of time, they had come so far. Gone from the one-night stands to turning up at each others doors at god knows what time in the morning. But Charity knew it wasn’t just about sex. No, at 2am in the morning she craved the affection that Ness’ body gave her. Even if she was asleep as Charity slipped into her bed, her body would melt to fit. 

She needed a plan, she needed accomplices. Two in particular, the best friend and the sister. To get their help was going to be hard, probably the hardest challenge of it all. She was pretty confident that Ness still craved he, and would break easily. She got this information from the looks she got, every so often when Ness didn’t know she was being watched. 

 

I'd climb every mountain  
And swim every ocean  
Just to be with you  
And fix what I've broken  
Oh, 'cause I need you to see  
That you are the reason

They weren’t pleased to be there, that was obvious. But inside they knew that these two, no matter how mad it sounded, were meant to be together. They were going to make sure Charity fought though. They had seen the impact of Charity’s words two months ago, the despair that Ness had carried but couldn’t show. 

Of course Charity flamin’ Dingle isn’t their first choice of girlfriend for her, but they’d seen the way that whatever this thing was between the blondes had helped Ness come to terms with her newfound sexuality. Slowly but surely she had come to terms with it, which admittedly had led to a few recent dates in which Ness had felt the need to experiment but they also knew this was just a reaction to the rejection she had faced from Charity. 

So mission get vanity back together had started, a few comments about Charity combined with the questioning of the new girls on the scene, and a seed had been planted in Ness’ head. And whilst the girls were continuously praising Charity for this and that, she herself was planning a romantic gesture, that she knew Ness would fall for. 

She knew she wanted flowers, forts, confessions the lot. There was no way she wasn’t going the full nine yards for this women. The women who had captured her heart. But she also knew she wanted it to be private, just the two of them. So she’d managed to get Rhona to agree not only to babysit Johnny for the night but to also let her take over her living room with her magical plans. 

She’d bought the supplies she needed, and the whole plan was in place. Rhona was to invite Ness over- a playdate for Leo and Johnny. Then, as Ness knocked on the door, Rhona would bundle herself outside, with her son in tow and would force Ness into the living room where Charity would be waiting. Tracey was going to help set up, provide Charity with the details she didn’t know about Ness, her favourite flower, movie. The type of information that you just didn’t easily give up to someone you were just ‘sleeping with’. 

There goes my hand shaking  
And you are the reason  
My heart keeps bleeding  
I need you now

Everything was ready, except Charity. She’d messaged Tracey that she had an emergency, something about a meeting with a supplier that she wouldn’t be able to get out of. So naturally, Tracey had offered to set up the room for her, which she had accepted with the promise of unlimited drinks in the pub for one night. But that was four hours ago, and now an hour from their meeting time, Charity was sat in back to back traffic on the motorway. In between thoughts of how she was going to kill Chas for forcing her to go to this meeting and praying that Tracey hadn’t gone too overboard, she realised that here she was, sat in her work clothes and minimal makeup, with no time what so ever to make herself up. 

As she phoned Tracey to check up, an ingenious idea came to mind. A pyjama party. The date was fitting, with blankets and movies. It was already going to be uncomfortable to be sat in jeans or dresses. So with that, she ordered Tracey to get Ness’ favourite pyjamas, the fluffy ones that came with the cute socks. She knew that this vulnerability would just pull at Ness’ heartstrings even more. 

She finally pulled up outside the Woolpack, twenty minutes to spare. She decided to change at Rhonas- the locals maybe thinking it weird she was running into the vet's house already, never mind in her nightwear. Getting the thumbs up from Tracey and telling Rhona to text Ness, the plan had come together and now she just had to get her girl back. 

She was vulnerable stood here, but wanted Ness to see her like this. Once someone who thought she couldn’t love or be loved, here she was, just a girl trying to tell another girl she loved her. If someone had told her even three months ago, whilst she was kissing the vet in the basement, that she’d be stood here, in a fort begging for forgiveness she would've told them where to go. 

But this was really happening, and as she heard Ness coming up the drive and felt the door opening, all she could do was hope that she had done the right thing. 

 

If I could turn back the clock  
I'd make sure the light defeated the dark  
I'd spend every hour, of every day  
Keeping you safe

Her face was a picture as she saw the sight in front of her. Seeing Charity in pyjamas was enough to make her heart pound, never mind the numerous amount of flowers and lights, blankets and pillows. Not to mention the music pouring through the old radio in the corner of the room. Tears filled her eyes as she realised that not only was all this for her, but it came from the heart of Charity Dingle herself. The cold-hearted, self-centered bitch. But no, she was no longer that in her eyes, hadn’t been from the first night they had slept together. And as thoughts of that night flooded her head, Charity began to pour her heart out. 

She knows she shouldn’t have forgiven her as fast as she did but the courage that Charity showed just took over her head. She had missed her, of course she had. So when she heard Charity stumbling over her words, trying to say sorry, she caved. 

She saw the desire that poured out of her eyes, and knew she wasn’t just messing around this time. Combine this with the desire within herself she mustered up the energy to press a finger to Charities lips, to stop the verbal diarrhea coming out. And as a defeated look came across the tall blondes face, Vanessa caressed her cheekbone, wiped away the tear that was falling down her cheek and softly kissed those lips that she had spent two months dreaming about. 

I'd climb every mountain  
And swim every ocean  
Just to be with you  
And fix what I've broken  
'Cause I need you to see  
That you are the reason

And as they lay there, with the lights twinkling in their eyes, they knew. Granted it had only been three months since their first meeting and roughly four hours since they got back together, but they knew. The love radiated between them, through every touch, every kiss they shared. Their laughs filled the room as they tell stories of their lives, only the positive stories for tonight, everything else they can deal with another night. But for tonight it was their night. Their night to rewrite wrongs, to get to know stupid facts about each other. Like the fact that Ness had to have a glass of milk before bed, otherwise she couldn’t sleep. And how Charity had kept subconsciously Ness’ shirt for the past two months on the chair next to her bed. They hadn’t said it, no that would be too soon, but they both had fallen. Hard.


End file.
